The present invention relates to a system and method for storage of, and interfacing with, portable medical devices. In particular, the invention relates to a docking system and method for storing, charging, and transmitting data to and from portable medical devices, including non-invasive blood pressure measurement devices.
There has been a continuing need for devices which will measure blood pressure non-invasively, with accuracy comparable to invasive methods. Medwave, Inc. the assignee of the present invention, has developed non-invasive blood pressure measurement methods and devices which are described in the following United States patents, hereby incorporated by reference: U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,542 entitled CONTINUOUS NON-INVASIVE BLOOD PRESSURE MONITORING SYSTEM; U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,852 entitled CONTINUOUS NON-INVASIVE PRESSURE MONITORING SYSTEM; U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,964 entitled WRIST MOUNTED BLOOD PRESSURE SENSOR; U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,292 entitled BEAT ONSET DETECTOR; U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,103 entitled SEGMENTED ESTIMATION METHOD; U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,414 entitled CONTINUOUS NON-INVASIVE BLOOD PRESSURE MONITORING SYSTEM; U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,733 entitled BLOOD PRESSURE SENSOR LOCATOR; U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,850 entitled METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR CALCULATING BLOOD PRESSURE OF AN ARTERY; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,828 entitled HAND-HELD NON-INVASIVE BLOOD PRESSURE MEASUREMENT DEVICE.
As described in these patents, blood pressure is determined by sensing pressure waveform data derived from an artery. A pressure sensing device includes a sensing chamber with a diaphragm which is positioned over the artery. A transducer coupled to the sensing chamber senses pressure within the chamber. A flexible body conformable wall is located adjacent to (and preferably surrounding) the sensing chamber. The wall is isolated from the sensing chamber and applies force to the artery while preventing pressure in a direction generally parallel to the artery from being applied to the sensing chamber. As varying pressure is applied to the artery by the sensing chamber, pressure waveforms are sensed by the transducer to produce sensed pressure waveform data. The varying pressure may be applied automatically in a predetermined pattern, or may be applied manually.
The sensed pressure waveform data is analyzed to determine waveform parameters which relate to the shape of the sensed pressure waveforms. One or more blood pressure values are derived based upon the waveform parameters. The Medwave blood pressure measurement devices include both automated devices for continually monitoring blood pressure (such as in a hospital setting) and hand-held devices which can be used by a physician or nurse, or by a patient when desired.
When multiple hand-held or portable medical devices, such as the Medwave blood pressure measurement devices, are used in a common environment, such as a hospital, it would be convenient to provide a central storage medium for holding the devices, charging the batteries of the devices, as well as communicating with the devices to obtain stored information.
The information obtained from the devices through the docking station may be used in multiple ways. The information can be used by doctors and nurses for remote patient monitoring. The information can be used for billing purposes. Charts and graphs can be generated from the information, such as blood pressure or pulse rate historical data for a patient. The information can be used for sensor management (e.g., displaying sensor usage information, sensor test information and warnings, sensor expiration information and warnings, etc.).
The present invention is a storage device and method for storing a plurality of portable medical devices and gathering and centrally storing a set of patient data gathered from the portable medical devices. In a preferred embodiment, the storage device includes a plurality of bays for receiving and storing the plurality of portable medical devices. Each portable medical device includes an electrical connector. Each bay includes a first electrical connector. The first electrical connector of each bay is configured to interface with the electrical connector of one of the portable medical devices. A second electrical connector is configured to be coupled to a computer. A battery charger is coupled to at least one of the first electrical connectors of a bay for charging a battery of one of the portable medical devices. A switch is coupled to the first electrical connector of each bay and coupled to the second electrical connector for selectively coupling each bay to the computer for data transfer between the bay and the computer.
A preferred method according to the present invention for gathering and centrally storing a set of patient data for each one of a plurality of patients includes applying a plurality of portable medical devices to a plurality of patients to obtain the patient data. The patient data is stored in the plurality of portable medical devices. The plurality of portable medical devices are placed in a docking station coupled to a computer. The stored patient data is transmitted from each portable medical device through the docking station to the computer and stored therein.